Emily's New Coaches
* Michael Brandon |series=7 |series_no=7.01 |number=157 |released= * 6th October 2003 * 9th February 2004 * 17th March 2004 * 20th March 2004 * 8th August 2004 * 18th September 2004 * 12th October 2004 * 14th September 2009 |previous=Faulty Whistles |next=Percy Gets it Right}} Emily's New Coaches is the first episode of the seventh series. Plot Thomas returns from the yards and is very excited to meet a new engine who has just arrived. The engine has a brass safety valve and emerald green paintwork. The Fat Controller introduces her as Emily and the two engines introduce each other. The Fat Controller arranges Emily to collect her coaches, as she and her driver must learn the line, much to Thomas' impression. The only coaches that Emily's driver can find are Annie and Clarabel and he tells her that they are not "her sort" of coaches; but that they will be good enough. Annie and Clarabel are insulted at the comment, but Emily couples up to them and leaves the yard anyway. Emily puffs along with Annie and Clarabel still insulted and says hello to Thomas as she passes by him, but Thomas angrily demands that she give his coaches back to him. Emily does not hear Thomas and carries on. She also passes Edward and Percy but finds that they do not whistle to her, making her upset. The Fat Controller tells Thomas to go to the Docks and pick up some new coaches. Thomas tries to mention his grievances but the Fat Controller does not care, seeing this as an excuse and warning him that really useful engines don't argue, so Thomas gives up and reluctantly heads to the docks. When Emily, Annie and Clarabel return to the yard, Oliver sees her and tells her that those coaches belong to Thomas. Emily finally realises why Thomas was upset and leaves to apologise. Meanwhile, Thomas is pulling two new green coaches for Emily to pull, still complaining as he would very much want Annie and Clarabel back. Emily arrives at a signal box where she is flagged down and the signalman tells her driver that Oliver has not cleared his signal box yet, and asks them to go and see what the problem is. Emily sees that Oliver has broken down on an intersection when she hears Thomas' whistle. He sees Oliver, but knows he cannot stop in time and is about to crash into him; Emily charges and pushes Oliver across the tracks, narrowly avoiding a crash. Later the Fat Controller praises Emily, then presents her with two brand new coaches, the same ones that Thomas has collected. She apologises to Thomas for taking Annie and Clarabel, and Thomas apologises for being cross. Emily is now very happy that she is Thomas' friend and has now become part of the Fat Controller's railway. Characters * Thomas * Oliver * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward * Percy * James * Toad * Harold * Butch * Bridget Hatt * Cyril the Fogman * One of the stone-dropping boys * The Fisherman * Stephen Hatt * Farmer McColl * Farmer Trotter * Toby Locations * Suddery Castle * Henry's Tunnel * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * The Watermill * Tower Windmill * Three Tier Bridge * Rolf's Castle * Norramby Fishing Village * Tidmouth Tunnel * Maithwaite * The Intersection * Wellsworth * Dryaw * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Beach * The Sheep Field * Brendam Docks Trivia * Going by production order, this is the eighteenth episode of the seventh series. * This episode marked the first of several things: ** Jocelyn Stevenson's first episode as executive producer. ** The first episode where Michael Brandon is the primary US narrator. ** The first episode in the UK to use the original opening credits since the fifth series episode Snow. ** The first time a female steam engine is a main character and has appeared in an episode. ** Britt Allcroft's first episode as script consultant. ** The first production to feature Thomas' new wincing face mask since the original one made its last appearance in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * This episode, Percy Gets it Right and Best Dressed Engine are the only episodes to use stock footage from a music video. * Stock footage from Really Useful Engine is used, as is mirrored stock footage from Thomas in Trouble, which was also stock footage from Thomas' Train. * In a rare picture, Oliver and Emily have switched tracks at Wellsworth. * According to a SiF interview with Robert Gauld-Galliers, Oliver's role in this episode was originally meant for Toby or Percy. A piece of concept art shows Toby in Oliver's role, and the caption beneath it says "Percy & Emily's Line," with "Toby" written above Percy much more faded. This suggests that more than two different characters were considered for the role. * At Maithwaite, a London, Midland and Scottish Railway poster is seen. * In Michael Brandon's narration, Oliver says "Thanks!" and Emily pants "I did it!" after they nearly miss Thomas. * The very first scene of the episode is mirrored. * When Emily leaves the yards with Annie and Clarabel, a faceless Toad model can be seen next to her. * This episode marks Annie and Clarabel's only speaking roles in the seventh series. * This episode was released on the Happy Little Helpers VHS/DVD the same day it aired on TV. * This is the only episode to date (excluding Pierce Brosnan's original cut of the twelfth series) and the only production until The Great Discovery that Emily speaks in a Scottish accent in the US dub (Michael Angelis' US narration only). * This episode marked the last of several things: ** The last time to introduce a new future Steam Team member until Big World! Big Adventures!. ** The last episode to introduce a new future Steam Team member until the twenty-second series episode, Confusion Without Delay. Goofs * The narrator says Thomas is "taking Annie and Clarabel" back to the yards, but he is pulling red branch line coaches instead. * Emily's safety valve is referred to as her "dome." * After Emily drops Annie and Clarabel off at the yard, her side rods suddenly change position as she leaves to find Thomas. * Emily consistently wobbles throughout this episode. * Throughout the episode, Oliver continually gains and loses his lamp and his right (or left) lamp iron. * When the narrator says, "Later, the Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt praised Emily," Oliver looks cross instead of happy. * Percy has James' whistle sound at the beginning. * Studio equipment is visible on the top right of the screen when Thomas says to Emily, "Give coaches back!" * In two scenes of Annie and Clarabel (such as when Clarabel whispers, "How dare he say we'll do!"), her right eye (viewers' perspective left) is damaged. * In a close up of Emily's coaches after the Fat Controller presents them to her, one of the coaches does not have its clerestory roof fixed properly. * In the wide shot of Thomas missing his near-collision with Emily, before the narrator says, "Just in time," Emily's driving wheels do not move when she pushes Oliver across, indicating that Emily may have been pulled instead. Merchandising * Books - Emily's New Coaches and Thomas and Emily * My Thomas Story Library - Emily * Engine Adventures - Emily In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Complete Series 7 DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Hip Hip Hooray for Thomas US * New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures * Engine Friends * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 7 DVD Boxsets * New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures/Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills * Totally Thomas Volume 4 AUS * Rusty Saves the Day * The Complete Series 7 DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends * Trainloads of Thomas Fun * Series Seven and Series Eight Double Pack SWE * The Snow Engine JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.1 * Welcome Aboard! Pleasant Fellow First Appearance On Sodor Island MYS * Emily's New Coaches and Other Adventures (VCD and DVD) * Railway Adventures (DVD) DK * Snow Engine and Other Stories DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) ITA * The Queen of Sodor (Italian DVD) KOR * The Story of Getting to Know Nature SA * All Aboard with the Steam Team THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 23 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 6 (Taiwanese DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 11 * Thomas and Friends Volume 18 }} es:Los Nuevos Vagones de Emily he:הקרונות החדשים של אמילי ja:あたらしいなかまエミリー pl:Nowe Wagony Emilki ru:Новые вагоны Эмили Category:Series 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video